


Ask me tomorrow

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “You know, I kissed a girl once, and I liked it. Okay I didn't like it that much but it wasn't so much because of the kiss itself, but because there was a little misunderstanding and then the girl in question later said she didn't think I was cool what I found a bit cruel and unfair. And sorry for making a Katy Perry reference, that song is so problematic"





	Ask me tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [me pergunte amanhã](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020088) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It was typical, basically like when she was a college student herself, Frankie went to a party, she didn't had much fun and since she was the only one who hadn't drunk then obviously she was the one driving everyone back home. She already had took Jeff, Craig, Elroy and Chang home. Now it was Britta’s time. 

Britta was the type that when drunk ranged from laughing at anything or being terribly melancholic, since she had spent most of the car ride in silence Frankie assumed she was in a melancholy state but as soon as they entered the apartment Britta began to giggle against her shoulder.

"Why are you laughing ?"

“You know, I kissed a girl once, and I liked it. Okay I didn't like it that much but it wasn't so much because of the kiss itself, but because there was a little misunderstanding and then the girl in question later said she didn't think I was cool what I found a bit cruel and unfair. And sorry for making a Katy Perry reference, that song is so problematic ”Britta said .

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just you know, I thought maybe this could be relevant information for you, if you I don't know wants to do something."

“You are drunk Britta”

"Yes a little. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong. I don't know exactly how you identify yourself but I never see you with anyone but the committee, I think you're lonely. And I know for sure that I am. And you look like someone who could be good to me, reliable, like a robot. ”

“One small tip: Comparing a woman with a robot is not the best way to flirt”

"What if I said you would be a pretty, cool, sexy advanced robot, the kind every girl dreams of having?"

"I'd say you're spending too much time with Abed"

“I miss Abed. And Annie. And Troy. And Shirley. Even Pierce sometimes...So you're not interested at all?"

Frankie hesitated for a second and then said:

“Ask me when you’re sober”

"Okay. So there's no chance of a good night kiss? ”

“No, I'm sorry”

"Okay, we'll have more time for this tomorrow"


End file.
